Big Time Contest
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Part of this was a dream I had and I decided to make it a fanfiction. Angela;aka me;gets to bring 2 friends;  DestKnight15, Skylark Evanson; to california to meet BTR... Things go wrong... jamesXOC. blah blah blah, suck at summaries... NO SLASH! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**this is the extremely suckish first chapter. sorry. the next one will **_**hopefully**_** be better.**

**this story originated from a dream, but the dream part is gonna be in the next chapter because i needed to set the story up now.**

**Angela: bbop11rocks (me). Michelle: DestKnight15. Kayla: Skylark Evanson.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own big time rush or james. damn it.**

POV: Author/Angela

Oh. My. God.

I just won a contest and got a) tickets to California, b) a pass to see a filming of a Big Time Rush episode, and c) a whole two days to spend with the guys. The best part: I get to take two friends!

Now… who am I going to take with me?

Mer: too crazy. Marie, April, Brittany, Marissa, Mya, Victoria, Sarah: also too crazy. Kayla and Michelle: freaks.

**(A/N: lol I'm so nice to my friends, aren't I?)**

I'll take the freaks. They're not crazy and they like Big Time Rush.

"KAYLA!" I screamed into my cell phone once she picked up.

"What?"

"I WON THE BIG TIME RUSH CONTEST!"

"Okay?"

"DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?"

"I don't trust you. Come over and show me the tickets."

"OKAY!"

I ran over to her house, about a block away and rang the doorbell vigorously.

"Jeez, you don't have to kill it," Kayla said about the doorbell once she opened the door.

I flapped the tickets in front of her face, nearly giving her paper-cuts all over the place. "DO YOU WANT TO COME OR NOT?"

"Oh. You actually have tickets. Hell yeah!"

"SWEET!"

I called Michelle next. I know _she'd_ want to go, but we had to be sure with her mom…

"Oh. My. God. I am _sooo_ coming with you!" Michelle said about 5 seconds later over the phone.

"Can you come over to my house in a few minutes? Kayla's here and we have to figure out what we're going to bring."

"Yeah! And I'll _drive_ thanks to my new _driver's license_."

"Stop bragging."

"Okay… see you in a few!"

When she got to my house, the three of us ran up to my room and flopped down on my bed.

"We _need_ to wear our 'Kendall-shirts!'" Michelle said.

"Yeah," I answered, remembering that I had two of the button-up plaid shirts that Kendall so often wore on the show.

"I don't see why," Kayla said. "I'm just psyched to go to LA."

My phone rang, the screen saying that it was an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Angela Fellman?" the voice asked.

**(A/N: Not using real last names in this!)**

"Yes…"

"It's James Maslow."

Michelle started screaming. "OH MY GOD IT'S JAMES! YOU'RE TALKING TO JAMES!"

"Hi, James."

"Who's that screaming?"

"My maniacal friend that wants to marry your friend Carlos Pena."

"CARLOS!" Michelle screamed. "I'M BRINGING MY HELMET!"

"Great…" James said. "So are you bringing any friends?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Are they both maniacal?"

"Just one. The other's obsessed with Ben 10."

"That's a cartoon."

"Try telling that to _her_."

Kayla glared at me. "I can hear what he's saying."

"Too bad."

"Well," James said. "We can't wait to meet you in a few days."

"Neither can I."

We hung up and I just stared at the wall.

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE BIG TIME RUSH!" we all yelled in unison.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is much better than the first one, i hope.**

**Angela: (me). Kayla: Skylark Evanson. Michelle: DestKnight15.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own no nothin'. but now i really wish i owned james... he's be usefull...**

**

* * *

**

POV: James Maslow

Well, we were getting to meet a fan today. Her, and a couple of her crazy friends. (We called her a few days ago and told us that they were crazy.)

"When are they going to get here?" Carlos asked impatiently. "I want to meet the one that wants to marry me!"

"She's probably some deranged lunatic if she wants to marry _you_," Logan said, rather harshly.

Kendall and I were just sitting in the limo nice and patiently. We didn't really care if the girls wanted to marry us. We just wanted to meet some faithful fans.

"Are those them?" Kendall asked, his eyes flicking to the window.

"I think so," I answered.

"THAT CHICK'S WEARING A HOCKEY HELMET!" Carlos yelled. "THAT IS _SO_ THEM!"

"Thanks, Carlos. I'm deaf, now."

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

The door to the limo opened and three girls stepped in and introduced themselves.

Angela, the one who won the fan-contest, had brown hair that went a little below her shoulders and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a blue plaid button-up shirt.

Michelle had dark hair that just reached her breast-bone. She was wearing a _brown_ plaid button-up shirt. And she was wearing the hockey helmet. I think she was the one that wanted to marry Carlos…

Kayla was just… not as full of excitement as the other two. She had light brown hair that was between the lengths of the other two girls. And she was just wearing a purple Aeropostale shirt. No plaid and no buttons.

The first thing that Angela and Michelle did was give us big hugs. Kendall got an extra-long hug from Angela, and Carlos got the same thing from Michelle. Kayla just said "what's up" and sat down.

"Well," I said. "Congratulations on winning the contest. Um… are your parents with you?"

"Nope," Angela said, and smiled.

"Awesome…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Who's your favorite?" Carlos asked quickly.

"Kendall," she said. "Then James, you, and Logie's last. Sorry."

"It's okay. I get used to being loved just for my brains." Logan hung his head in mock shame.

Kendall had a smug grin on his face the whole time.

"Well," Kayla said. "That's just _her_ opinion."

"Who do _you_ like most?"

"Frankly, I don't really care. Sorry, but I would rather meet the Ben 10 cast."

"That's a cartoon."

"So?"

"She's immature," Michelle and Angela whispered to us.

"What? I can't help it that Kevin's hot."

"It's your fault that you think he is, smart one," Michelle said with a sneer.

"Okay, I don't even want to be here. You waved the tickets to California in my face and I came. I didn't know we would have to actually hang out with them. Just thought it was to see the filming of an episode and that was it."

"Oh, yeah," Angela said. "And me saying 'Kayla, we're gonna meet Big Time Rush and hang out with them' didn't give you enough information?"

She huffed and sank deeper into her leather seat.

"What's up with the plaid?" Carlos asked.

"They're our 'Kendall shirts,'" Michelle said. "On the show, he always wears button-up plaid shirts. And we wore them on the plane because they were comfortable."

Kendall spoke up, "I just keep feeling more and more special."

"Don't count on more of it," Kayla said with the same bored tone she had been using for the past however long.

"Don't be a downer, Kayla."

"Don't be a conceited dumb blonde."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you're excused. From the planet."

I sighed at the same time that Angela did. Kayla was putting a huge downer on their trip.

I3BTR*I3BTR*I3BTR*

**(A/N: this is where my dream started.)**

Before the filming took place, Angela and I were hanging out on the set that was the Palmwoods Pool. For some reason, I had a special connection with a 16-year old, but it was nice to talk to someone who was open and not trying to put up an image in front of me.

"It's nice to know that's your not as narcissistic as you are on the show."

"Really? I've never heard that before," I said, flipping my sandy brown bangs out of my face.

"Yeah, it's-"

She suddenly dropped to the ground and didn't move.

I instantly dropped to my knees and checked her over. She wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. "Kendall!"

"What's up?" he asked before he saw Angela on the ground. "Holy… James, do something! I don't know how to do CPR!"

"Call EMS fast!"

Man, did that boy _run_.

I looked down at her. I knew how to do CPR, but at the moment, I went completely black for a few seconds.

_Man, come on! _I thought. _You've gotta save her! She won this trip and she doesn't want to die on it!_

I put my hands on her chest and counted to thirty chest compressions, and then I breathed in her mouth twice without a face mask or shield. I didn't have time to get one, so mouth-to-mouth would have to work for now.

She was still motionless.

I started to push on her chest again when I felt a gentle touch on my arm.

"James…"

"Angela? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" I helped her slowly sit up.

"I'm… I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you." She put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Jeez," Michelle said, coming up behind us. "You go to the bathroom for five minutes and you come back to a love-fest."

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chappie! typed this up in, like, 10 minutes so it might not be the best... sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: i'm starting to think that i _might_ want to start owning james now...**

* * *

POV: Kendall Schmidt

Thank god James knew how to do CPR. I couldn't lose my biggest fan in the world.

And _I_ wasn't going to be much help because I hung up on EMS when I saw that Angela was okay. Even though they told me _not_ to hang up. Oh, well.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"She went into cardiac arrest, and I saved her," James said. "Isn't that what it looks like?"

"It looks like she's actually trying to turn you on. Angela, stop cheating on Kendall."

She was still clinging onto James, probably nearly squeezing him to death. Wait… _cheating on me_?

"Um…" I said. "I didn't know we were ever going out…"

"Well," Michelle said. "If you were, it's over, buddy."

"MICHELLE! DO YOU _NOT_ CARE THAT I ALMOST DIED?" Angela yelled.

"Of course, I do! But I care about my least favorite band member's well-being."

"Michelle." I put a hand on her shoulder. "I think I'm gonna be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

James and I helped Angela get off the ground and he steadied her in his arms.

"James, how can I ever repay you?" she asked.

James seemed thoughtful for a moment, then turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not, repeat _not_, sleeping with you."

"I wasn't going to say that, but it's cool with me if it's cool with you."

"Uh, no. I'm a virgin and I'm gonna stay that way for a while."

"Okay, let's get married and _then_ we can-"

"I'm 16. You're… I don't know how old you are, but that doesn't matter."

"I'm twenty."

"I don't care. Still not gonna get married… yet."

"So in a few years?"

"Shut up."

I was laughing to myself about how funny the whole situation was. She wasn't sleeping with anyone but _me_.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**this whole chappie was in my dream, too... awkward dream for me...**

**disclaimer: if i owned _anything_ i wouln't be posting this. i'd be converting it into something that could be published without me being sued for plagarism.**

* * *

POV: Angela/Author

The next day, I was hanging out with my favorite boy, Mr. Kendall Schmidt. He was giving me a tour of his apartment. His _real_ apartment. His _real _and very messy apartment.

We collapsed on his bed, too tired to stand or sit anymore.

"Do you ever have the guys over?" I asked.

"Yeah. We all have keys to each other's apartments, just in case of an emergency."

At that moment, I didn't know how useful the keys would be.

He turned his head and looked at me carefully with his gorgeous hazel eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Not exactly a kiss, but more of his lips just gently brushing mine.

Heat rushed through me as I had dreamed of this moment since… forever. I could feel my face flush red as he leaned away.

I tried smiling, but my cheeks wouldn't move. They were frozen, along with my brain, from shock.

Then he leaned in again, and kept his lips pressed to mine longer. I felt his hand on my waist, turning me into him, and soon we were just lying there, making out.

That was when I felt his hands on my bare back, searching for my bra.

"Kendall, stop."

"Why did you come in here with me?"

I could still feel his hands working slowly up my back. "Stop! I don't want this."

"I thought you did. You've been dreaming about this, I can tell."

"Yeah, but the part when you raped me wasn't in there." I tried pushing him away, but he just stayed where he was as if my efforts were useless, and they were.

"Angela, this is Hollywood. No one cares what happens if you're not really famous yet."

"If you get arrested, you'll be known for _something_."

"No one has to know."

I reached for my phone.

"If you call the cops, I swear, that'll be the last thing you ever do with your dignity."

"I'm not calling the cops." I searched through my contacts for James.

He saw who I was going to call, and he grabbed my phone away from me. "Not him, either."

But I had already pressed _send_, and the call was being made, unbeknownst to him.

Again, he grabbed for me, trying to get further and further from my comfort zone.

I started to hear James' muffled voice from my phone under Kendall's body. I couldn't understand it, though.

"Kendall! Stop!"

He had my shirt off and had given up on my bra. He didn't need it off to get what he wanted.

I heard the front door of the apartment slam open and voices. Voices aren't usually a good thing, but in this case, it was.

The door to the bedroom burst open and the other guys ran in. Carlos and Logan held off Kendall while James picked me up and took me out to the living room.

I was sitting on James' lap and he held me, gently rocking back and forth to calm me down. God, I was freaking scared of Kendall, now. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed my face into it, screaming.

James held me through it, though. He never let go of me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEWW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**if you haven't noticed, the POVs are from the actor's view, not them on the TV show. i meant it to be like that.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _really_ want to own James. and when i do, i will own one thing.**

* * *

POV: Carlos Pena

That Michelle girl is really interesting. And I mean intriguing interesting. Not weird interesting.

"So," I said, leaning against a table covered in snacks for people on the set. "Do you like swirly slides?"

Michelle raised her eyebrows. "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Um… yes."

"Well, I happen to _love_ swirly slides."

He shoots, he scores! "And I happen to be four years older than you."

"I happen not to care."

"That happens to be fine with me."

"We're done with the 'happen' bit."

"We happen to not be."

"Carlos?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

She came forward and hugged me. "I can't stay mad at you."

"You were mad at me? Why?"

"Because you were being annoying."

"I was just being myself."

She bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold in a comeback.

James ran up to us. "Carlos, what goes on?"

"Just talking to Michelle."

"Obviously." His phone rang. "Hmm… it's Angela. Hello?" He put the phone to his ear.

**

* * *

**

POV: James Maslow

All that I heard was muffled screaming from someone, Angela I was guessing. And she was yelling at Kendall.

"We need to go." I ran out of the studio and to my car. "C'mon, Carlos! We still have to get Logan!"

Once we got Logan, I drove as fast as I could to Kendall's building. "I have a key to his apartment. Hurry or it might be too late to save her virginity."

"I always thought that she wouldn't get knocked up at such a young age. Or try to, even," Logan said, running up beside me.

"Maybe _she_'s not the one trying to get it," Carlos suggested.

Oh god. Maybe Kendall _was_ trying to get something out of her. I ran faster. I took the stairs, not wanting to take the even slower elevator.

I threw the door open to Kendall's apartment. "You two hold him off. I'll get Angela."

We ran into the bedroom. Logan and Carlos tackled Kendall, pulling him to the floor and I grabbed Angela and took her to the living room in my arms. She screamed into a pillow and I just held her close to my chest. She needed someone that cared about her in all the right ways, unlike Kendall.

She calmed down a bit, besides the tears now streaming down her cheeks. She rubbed them away and put her head under my chin right where it fit perfectly. I massaged her shoulders and ran my fingers through her hair.

"James…" she whispered. "Why is it you who always has to save me? Let someone else have a shot at it."

"No chance," I replied. "No one else knows how to save lives and virginity."

She laughed at that. "Thanks. You're a hero." She hugged me real tight.

I got an idea, so when she pulled away; I slowly lowered my lips to hers.

Just an experiment.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! SREIOUSLY! PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this chapter's kinda short... i got writer's block and had other stuff to post...**

**skylark, shut it. you wouldn't have even _looked_ for this story if i didn't tell you i put you in it. i'll get you in _eventually_.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really wish i owned james, now. seriously.**

* * *

POV: Angela/Author

Wow… James is an ama_zing_ kisser. I put my hand on his cheek. His lips were soft and tasted sweet.

He pulled away after a while. "Umm… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I just… wanted to see what would happen."

"Well, something happened," I said. "Obviously."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again.

"Wait," I said, putting a hand on his chest. "We shouldn't do this here. Kendall might get jealous."

"Fine. We'll do it in _my_ apartment."

"'Do it?'"

"You know what I mean."

He ran into Kendall's room and got my shirt for me; even helped me put it on.

"I'm not helpless, James," I said.

"Well, you could still be traumatized. I'm not taking any chances." He fixed my bangs, which had fallen into my eyes.

"You're too sweet."

He smiled and scooped me up in his arms, carrying me out of the apartment and down to the parking lot.

I loved his car. It was a deep red convertible. Just like the Big-Time-Rush-Mobile. At least Bitters wasn't in the trunk… I think…

When we got out of the car, James took my hand in his and walked me up to his apartment.

Before I went inside, my paranoia came back. "James, no. I don't want to be alone with you." I stepped back and leaned against the wall adjacent to the front door.

"Look," he said, coming up in front of me. "I'm not going to try anything like Kendall did. I promise. If I do, you can kick me in the balls as much as you want, and I'll let you call every casting director and record dealer in the world and tell them that I suck balls and I'm unreliable and anything you want."

"Okay."

Our hands found each other and the fingers meshed together. His lips slowly lowered to mine for just a moment.

"Come on. Let's go inside," James said, gently pulling on my hands to encourage me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS - MORE UPDATES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took a while to get this chappie up. i had a lot of writers-block.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own _anything_ in this godforsaken world.**

* * *

POV: Angela/Author

I liked James' apartment. There were bright lights, unlike Kendall's dim ones with heavy shades. And James' was much neater.

"Welcome to my bachelor-pad," James said, collapsing on the bright red couch. He patted his lap, silently inviting me over.

I lay against his chest, loving being somewhere where no one wanted to rape me. His arms fell around my waist and he reached for a remote on the coffee table.

"I have to leave tomorrow," I said quietly.

"Darn."

"I know. I want to stay here with you."

"You know, you _could_ get a job here."

"This isn't the Palmwoods, buddy."

"I wish it was, though. You're the only person I've ever really had a _click_ with. I have some weird connection with you, but I like it."

I pressed my face into his neck, enjoying his cologne. "Maybe I could just drag you back to New Jersey with me." **(A/N: NOT where me, Michelle, and Kayla really live.)**

"I don't think my producer would be very happy with that. And besides, you're a minor."

"So? It's not against the law if you drag me out of here to have sex if I _enjoy_ it and _want_ to."

"I thought you wanted to stay a virgin."

"Vegas isn't that far away, James."

He seemed to be contemplating that option carefully. "Maybe… what? No. I'm not eloping with you. I'm not ready, and I can tell you're not."

"Eventually, James."

"No."

_Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh._

"MY SHOW IS ON!" he suddenly said excitedly.

"I can see that." I pulled myself closer to him and relaxed in the circle that his arms made.

He reached for the remote and turned the TV off, clicked another button and slow music came on. "This is more my style."

"Me, too." I snuggled closer into his chest.

His lips pressed against my neck. "Just tell me when to stop," he whispered.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Ugh. Who's calling me this late?" I asked.

"It's 3 o'clock."

"Oh. Well who's calling me?" I checked the caller ID. Kayla.

"What do you want?" I hissed into the speaker.

"Our plane leaves in 3 hours."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Today's the second day. We gotta go."

"Seriously?" I checked my phone calendar without hanging up. She was right. I had to leave today.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"God. Okay. I'll be at the hotel soon."

"Hurry up."

With that, I ended the call. I groaned over-dramatically and fell back against James' chest.

"What's up, buttercup?" he asked sweetly.

"I have to leave in 3 hours."

"What?"

"I guess I lost track of time and got carried away with you and Kendall."

"That's not cool."

I thought about it for another minute. "Why don't you come and help me pack up?"

"Sure."

When we got to the hotel and James got out, we were surrounded by girls and paparazzi. James welcomed them like family.

I guess he didn't really care about me. He was all about the publicity and his image, just like in the show. I sighed and went into the lobby, heading for the elevators.

"Hey, sweetness!" James appeared next to me. "Why'd you leave me back there?"

"You were being absorbed by the paparazzi."

"That didn't mean that I still didn't want to hang out with you before you left. I just wanted to make them happy. Some of them, at least."

"Okay." I still wasn't sure about him now.

When we got to the hallway with my room attached to it, his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me in for another kiss. But I stopped him before he got too close. "James, we need to stop. I'm never going to see you again."

"Don't get your hopes down. I'll pop in now and then. I'll look for you at concerts. You just call me and tell me if you're going to be anywhere that I'll be, and we can get together."

"Okay. But we can't be like this again." I slid the pass-key through the slot near the handle of my room, and we went in.

We found Carlos, Logan, Michelle, and Kayla on the beds. Carlos and Michelle were cuddling. Logan was eyeing Kayla, but she was concentrated on the TV. I didn't know Ben 10 was on… **(A/N: I LOVE YOU SKYLARK! I just needed you to be even more obsessed in this story. I'm sorry. I love you. I'll get you some more Nick Jonas pics… lol)**

"Angela, what did I tell you about hooking up with Hollywood stars?" Kayla asked.

"I didn't hook up with him," I answered, slinging my purse down on the couch that was used as my bed.

"Yet," Carlos said. That got him a punch in the shoulder from Michelle.

"Well," I said, throwing a few things in my suitcase. "I'm ready to go if you two are."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! next chapter's the last one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: James Maslow**

"Finally." Kayla rolled off the bed, leaving Logan looking disappointed. "It's about time you got here."

_**

* * *

**_

I drove the girls, Carlos, and Logan to the airport. Kendall didn't deserve to say goodbye to them. Creeper.

"I'll miss you, Carlos." Michelle hugged him. Freak. But, she's Angela's friend, so I have to respect her.

Logan turned to Kayla, holding out his arms and offering a hug. Kayla gladly took the invitation.

I turned and looked at Angela. "Well, this is goodbye."

"There's no such thing as goodbye," she said.

"That's a good line for a song."

"You write it, I'll come sing it with you."

"Yeah. I'll do that."

She put her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my chest. "I'll miss you, James. And thank you for everything you did."

I tilted her head up with a hand under her chin and I just kissed her for what seemed like forever. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I held her around her waist.

She pulled away reluctantly. "I'll… see you around."

"Yeah." I watched her walk into the airport.

Logan slapped my shoulder. "Well, then. You didn't tell us about this 'thing' you had with her."

I sighed, still staring after her. "Yeah. I didn't want to tell you just in case it didn't _click_ with us."

"Well, better luck next time."

"Yeah." I turned away, putting up the illusion that I had let her go when I really hadn't.

**

* * *

**

POV: Angela/Author

A few days after I got back to New Jersey, Michelle, Kayla and I went out for ice-cream at Culvers.

"I'll have a strawberry-cheesecake concrete-mixer," I said to the cashier. **(A/N: really my favorite thing to get at Culvers.)**

Once the three of us had out ice-cream, we sat down and just talked for a little while.

"Well," Kayla said. "Do you miss you-know-who?"

"Who?" I asked.

"James."

"Oh. Kinda. A little."

Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot. What he and I had was special, for the 4 hours that it lasted."

"How can you have something 'special' happen when you just met the guy?" Kayla asked.

"Can you just drop it?" I asked fiercely. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Okay. Have it your way." She took another bite of her frozen goodness.

I felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Who's that?" I asked Michelle.

She giggled. "Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?"

I slowly turned around in my seat and was staring into the most beautiful light brown eyes I'd ever seen.

"Hey there, sweetness," James said.

"What the hell, James?" I asked.

His lips brushed my cheek. "I just couldn't stay away."

"What are you doing here?"

"Like you said: there's no such thing as good bye."

* * *

**last chapter... I BID YOU FAREWELL!**


End file.
